Grand Divinity Civil War Of The Ancients
Grand Divinity Civil War Of The Ancients & Their Successors--Titanic Supernatural Spiritual Blade Infinite Zero X-Surge: The Legendary Battle Of The Most Powerful Entities Of The Universe, Legendary War For Victory Or Oblivion is a fan fictional series. It is a multi crossover series. The main focus in the series is The Silver Millennium Civil War along with The Great Cybertronian War, The Tunain-Moron Mountainian War, & The Great War Plot Civil War has ravaged The Legendary Silver Millennium for millions of years, Princess Akuma the so-proclaimed true heir of The Moon Kingdom has unleashed an ancient warrior from the past & bring Destruction upon The Moon Kingdom and by extension the entire universe. Princess Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon, One of The 12 Legendary Sailor Primes, & Leader Of The Neo Soldiers; True Princesses Of The Solar System. must untie The Solar System & vast galaxies to defend their way of life. Moon Kingdom / Silver Alliance High Queen *Neo Queen Serenity / Neo Sailor Moon Neo Soldiers *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Saior Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Minos *Neo Sailor Comet *Neo Sailor Atlantis *Neo Sailor Titania Autobots Holy Knights Battle Brawlers Time-Space Administration Bureau Digi Destined / Fusion Hearts Sonic Heroes Pretty Cure Avengers Winx Club ThunderCats Section 13 & The J-Team Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Mythological Deities Other Creatures Human Allies Worlds TV Series Movies Video Games Extras * Serenity, Galaxia, & Kakyuu are 3 of The 12 Legendary Senshi Primes, the first generation Of Sailor Senshi who were created by Sailor Universe and were the ones who defeated Sailor Black Hole. * Queen Selenity has an older sister named Princess Akuma, who as supposed to inherit the throne of The Moon Kingdom, but it was given to Selenity instead. * Sailor Black Hole is the creator of Sailor Chaos. Category:Grand Divinity Civil War Of The Ancients & Their Successors--Titanic Supernatural Spiritual Blade Infinite Zero X-Surge Fan Fictions Category:Cosmic Pretty Soldier Neon Sailor Moon Ancient Infinite Star Crystal Zodiac Galaxy Imperial Millennium DX Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinity Fusion Kai Imperial UXP Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Aurora Blade- Divine Imperial Millennium Kai Infinite Primordial Entity / Supernatural Grand Fusion Meteor Storm Fan Fictions Category:Bushido Alpha & Omega Maximum Zero Fusion Kai Impact / Divine Primordial Supernatural Entity Infinity X- Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Eternal True Heiresses Of The Solar System & Legacy Of The Legendary Bestial God Slayers- Kamikaze Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Divinity Zero Raid Maximum / Infinite Crystal Star Galaxy Imperial Primordial Beast God Millennium DX Surge Storm Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Cure Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Series Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:ThunderCats Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Transcendent Rise Of The 10 Senshi Primes & Ancient Great War Of The Silver Millennium--Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Zero Crystal All Star Galaxy Extra-Terrestrial Supernatural Divine Infinity DX Primordial Millennium Storm Surge Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade- Infinity Fusion UXP Imperial Star Galaxy Supernatural Grand Divine UXP Millennium Storm Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Divinity Raid Zero Maximus / Spirit Blade Imperial Zero Storm--Supernatural Grand Crystal Star Galactic Millennium DX Surge Fan Factions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Imperial Bible Blade Infinity Star Meteor Storm--Alpha & Omega Supernatural Divine Omni-Primordial Entity Kai Millennium X-Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Infinite Zero Meteor Storm Divinity Genesis-- Supernatural Infinity UXP Victorious Transcendent Legacy Of The Strongest & Most Powerful Ancient Masters Of The Entirely Vast Universe Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Millennium Fusion Kai Storm UXP--The New Age Of The Strongest And Most Powerful Beings in All Of Existence & Legacy Of The Great & All Knowing Ancients Fan Fictions